My Very Existence Is A Crime
by Jessi2094
Summary: Sakura haruno grew up harboring a huge secret, she was a supernatural. When her secret it found out she is sent to the infamous "Fire City." A place were all supernaturals are confined too. Now she has to fight for her surivial and her purity. MultiSaku/AkatsukiSaku/Sakura-Centric
1. Chapter 1

Sakura haruno grew up harboring a huge secret, she was a supernatural. When her secret it found out she is sent to the infamous "Fire City." A place were all supernaturals are confined too. Now she has to fight for her surivial and her purity. MultiSaku/AkatsukiSaku/Sakura-Centric

My Very Existence is A Crime

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing.

000000000000

Chapter One: Secret Found Out

On the outside Sakura Haruno seemed to be like any normal teenage girl. She went to high school, had lots of great friends, and lived with her parents in a moderate sized home. Not even a month ago she got her drivers permit. In fact the only abnormal thing about her was her natural pink hair and bright minty green colored eyes.

But on the inside she was anything but normal. She was a supernatural, an abomination to the world. Her very existence was against the law and therefore made her in constant unknown danger. Everyday she worried that someone would find out. The only people who knew of her secret were her parents. At a young age she was told to never show anyone or talk about her powers. So she blamed adrenaline rushes to cover up her superhuman strength and her father being a doctor on her fast healing rate.

No one must ever find out. For if they did, she would be sent _there_.

It used to be a thriving city where humans and supernaturals alike used to live, neutral ground. But all that changed when a man named Orochimaru declared war on all supernaturals. In the end, the war turned the city to ruins and the humans managed to barricade their enemies into the lost city. Though in their hast, some supernaturals escaped and lived among the humans. Soon they were discovered and Orochimaru put together a special police force that specialized in capturing all of the refugees. But instead of killing them, he ordered for them to be put in the city and that is where they all struggled to stay alive.

It was a place where all supernatural beings were dumped after being discovered. A huge city surrounded by a barren wasteland desert that went on for miles. It made it impossible for anyone to escape. If by some miracle someone did make it through the howling wind, long stretches of sand, and skin blistering heat, they would be shot dead by the guards on duty behind the barbed wire, heavily guarded fence that surrounded the vast land of what was called The Fire City.

Monsters that looked like men and women fought daily for their survival. It was a place that sakura came to fear. A place she prayed that she would never have to go.

000000000000

Sakura smiled as her favorite song began blasting into her ears as she took her usual route home from school. She mouthed the words to Paramore's Brick by boring brick with a smile. But as she past an alleyway something caught her attention. Sakura stopped and pulled out her ear buds and listened for the sound she thought she had heard. After a minute of silence she shrugged it off as nothing and started putting the ear buds back in, but stopped as she heard it again.

_A muffled scream_.

Judging from the high pitch, a woman's scream.

She started jogging down the alleyway and scowled at the sound of male laughter. After speeding up she stopped and widened her eyes at what she saw. There were three guys pining a girl to the dirty brick wall of the alleyway.

Without thinking she charged at the closest one. He yelped in pain as she punched him square in the cheek. She smirked when she heard the cracking sound of his jaw breaking. She watched as the sorry excuse for a man flew into the opposite wall making a noticeable indent. Sakura turned to the other two men ready to fight them off the crying woman. They exchanged looks of disbelief and nodded to each other before making a mad dash for it, leaving behind their unconscious friend. As they ran out of the mouth of the alleyway she watched them go with disgust.

"Fucking low lives." she muttered in disgust.

At the sound of whimpering her attention went to the crying woman. Sakura's features immediately softened as she took in the woman's shaking figure. Her clothes were torn and she was bleeding. She quickly kneeled by the frightened woman and helped her sit up.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a concerned tone. The woman looked up at her with a weak smile and nodded.

"t-thank you." she said with a cracked and hoarse voice.

Sakura nodded and took out her cell phone, dialing 911 before sitting beside the shivering woman. After telling the police on the other line what happened she was told to stay with the victim until help arrived. Sakura rolled her eyes at that. She had already planned to stay with the poor woman anyway.

"How d-did you do that?" Kurenai asked.

"An adrenaline rush, everyone gets them from time to time. Sakura explained smoothly. After so many incidents it became easy to make up lies to cover up her secret. Kurenai shook her head,

"Not like that, you're one of them aren't you, a supernatural."

Sakura bit her lip, a nervous gesture that became an annoying habit of hers. At sakura's nervous look she smiled.

"Don't worry, Hun. I won't tell anyone, besides you saved my life."

Sakura nodded and smiled in thanks. After the paramedics had questioned her and took Kurenai away sakura headed for home. What she didn't know was that someone had seen the whole thing. Not only that but they had recorded the whole thing.

000000000000

Two'O clock that morning a swat team busted down her front door and snatched her up from her bed.

"What's going on?" She screamed as two men in bullet proof vest grabbed her roughly and dragged her down her hallway and into the living room.

"Mom, dad, what's going on?!" she screamed as she saw her parents huddled on the couch crying in each other's arms. Her mom looked up her daughter's scared expression and said,

"Honey, they know about you, their taking you away, away to the fire city." Akira her mother ran to her and hugged her,

"Sweetheart be safe, survive. I know you can."

"b-but, you have to fight! Why aren't you protecting me? I'm your daughter. Mom, dad, please help me." Sakura screamed as she was dragged out the front door. Her nails dug into the dry wall and door frame as she fought to be released.

_Why can't I escape?_ She thought wearily. Where was her inhuman strength? She then noticed two bracelets on both of her wrist_. They must be blocking my power somehow_. She thought in horror.

She screamed as she was pushed into a windowless van and shoved into the back seat.

"Let me go, you animals! Let me out!" But no one even spared her a glance or even flinched at her words. As the van turned she took a leap for the door but someone grabbed the back of her tank top choking her as she was slammed into the seat.

She gasped as she felt a needle in her neck. Her vision became blurry and the last thing she saw was the face of the man who had stuck her with a needle. Grey hair in a ponytail and big round glasses.

"Ugh, what hit me?" Sakura mumbled as she sat up. Everything hurt. She looked down at herself and gasped. "What the hell?" She hissed out in confusion. She was wearing a red dress with black leggings; on her feet were black boots that ran up to her knees. Her once long pink hair was now shoulder length and layered. At the sudden cold breeze that caressed her exposed arms she hugged herself and shivered.

Looking up she narrowed her eyes at the huge city before her and whispered three words with absolute dread.

"_The Fire City."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

"_Ugh, what hit me?" Sakura mumbled as she sat up. Everything hurt. She looked down at herself and gasped. "What the hell?" She hissed out in confusion. She was wearing a red dress with black leggings; on her feet were black boots that ran up to her knees. Her once long pink hair was now shoulder length and layered. At the sudden cold breeze that caressed her exposed arms she hugged herself and shivered._

_Looking up she narrowed her eyes at the huge city before her and whispered three words with absolute dread._

"_The fire city."_

* * *

Chapter Two

Sakura was glad it wasn't dark out as she cautiously roamed down the deserted streets of the city. She tried not to cringe at the dirty streets, broken down cars, and falling apart buildings as she walked past them.

She wanted to go home. Sakura wanted to be curled up on her big soft queen sized bed sleeping soundly as if nothing had ever happened. But no matter how much she wished and prayed she knew it would never happen. She was stuck here with the other freaks.

Sakura had considered herself lucky to not have run into anyone since she woke up three days ago. The first thing she did was find a safe place to stay and then she reluctantly went in search of food. Sakura would stick to the shadows and so far she hadn't ran into any trouble. But unfortunately she knew her luck would run out.

It was noon by sakura's reckoning. Not having a watch or clock constantly on hand was harder then one would think. It was just another one out of a million things that sakura missed. Since being here she had regretted not appreciating the little things like a comb, her cell phone, and most of all a shower.

God how she wanted one right now.

But she couldn't dwell on what she didn't have right now, there was no time to waste in this hell hole. Today was the day she went out to find some rations of food.

It started out as it normally would making her think that nothing would happen. But she was wrong.

It was the last stop of the trip when she heard it.

Slowing to a top she cautiously peeked around the building and tried to find the sources of the voices she heard.

When she saw the people who were making the noise she had to hold her hands to her mouth to stop the shriek of horror from escaping her mouth.

There not five yards away stood two men wrapped in black cloaks with red clouds standing over a dead body arguing over something. Sakura strained her ears trying to make out what they were saying.

"What the hell Kakuzu? Why didn't you let me sacrifice the fucker to jashin? You know I'm way over due for it you shit head!"

The silver haired one yelled as he kicked the unmoving body that laid before them covered in blood.

"Simple, we can sell his clothes and make a profit. Besides that horrendous thing you call a ritual would've ruined the clothes making it impossible to sell. Now shut up and carry him."

"Shut the fuck up, stitches. You heathens don't know a damn thing about my almighty god. Your going to burn in hell for you blasphemous ways."

Sakura couldn't believe it. They were talking about the man as if his life meant absolutely nothing to them, as if he was just of bag of useless flesh. She watched as the silver haired one now known as hidan threw the man over his shoulders and started back down the road still arguing, in the opposite direction of sakura's hiding spot.

Then suddenly hidan stopped. Sakura held her breath as he turned back around and sniffed the air with a curious look on his face.

"What is it now?"

Kakuzu asked in irritation as he turned towards hidan.

Hidan glared at kakuzu before shrugging.

"Nothing, Let's get the fuck out of this shit hole."

He muttered as he turned to leave.

She watched as they rounded a corner and then she slide down the dirty wall with a sigh of relief and hugged her knees.

"That was a close one."

She whispered to herself. After a moment her thoughts drifted back to what she had just witnessed minutes ago and frowned.

_Where we all worthless to a point? Do people stop caring for one another once their sent to such a place? Does a life here really mean that little to someone? What will become of me now that I am in such a merciless place? _

Sakura sat there for a good couple of minutes wanting to cry. But unfortunately she had shed all of the tears she had for the first three days of being here.

She brought her knees closer to her chest and laid her head on then and sighed.

It wasn't fair! She didn't deserve this! She was a good girl who never got in trouble and always had the best of grades. She was going to go to college and get a doctors degree, get married, and have beautiful children. She was going to be safe and happy for the rest of her life!

_I guess I'd better accept it. This is me now. No more hiding my true self. My only goal is survival and that's it. _

Her thoughts drifted back again to earlier and knitted her eyebrows together in anger.

_I promise to never think of another human being as worthless for as long as I live, for that is the most inhuman thought there is._

"Well look what we have here."

Sakura immediately opened her eyes and was surprised to see three guys in front of her, way to close for comfort. When did they get here? She hadn't even sensed them coming at all and that worried her. She watched cautiously as what would seem to be the leader of the gang stepped closer. She instinctively stepped back as well and cursed when her back met the dirty brick wall behind her.

She quickly stood up and looked at the three men in front of her.

They were average looking but sakura knew that anybody who lived her was not by any means as average as they looked.

"What's your name sweetheart? Mines Kyo, this is Cho and Ryu."

Sakura Glared up at the fake smile that kyo wore and scowled.

"I'm sorry, mommy told me not to speak to strangers."

She spat at him sarcastically.

His smirk faltered only a little as he regarded her with uncontained lust. Ignoring her earlier statement he widened his smirk as he looked her up and down. Sakura cringed at the way the other two men licked their lips as they surveyed her as well.

"You know we don't usually get to see such a beautiful woman nowadays, they always end up dead during the first week of arriving."

Sakura winced at his words as he took a step closer followed by his friends.

"If you want, we can protect you, and in return we only ask for your….Services."

He continued as he checked her out a again with the biggest grin plastered on his pale face.

At his words something inside sakura snapped.

Forget about fear, first he threatens her with death then he says something suggestive like that? If there was one thing sakura hated most in this world, no matter where you are, be it Tokyo or even the fire city, men were all the same, sexist pigs who thought they could control every woman they laid eyes on.

She gritted her teeth in anger as she replied none too gently.

"Go to hell you fucking pedophile!"

With that she lunged at the unsuspecting creep with the speed of lightening as she raised her fist up to meet the man's face.

Sakura smirked smugly at the sound of his bones in his nose being shattered from the force of the impact from her fist. She watched in triumph as the man was sent careening into the wall opposite of her making a noticeable hole in the shape of a human as he collided with it.

For a whole minute it was silent as the other two men looked from the collapsing wall to the small pink haired woman who had sent their leader flying with a single punch to the face. Then common sense finally caught up to them and they both high tailed it out of the alley, but not before retrieving their friend first as they yelled promises of revenge.

Sakura watched them leave in relief before she sunk back to the ground with a sigh.

"Well I'll be damned; bitch knows how to throw a punch."

She heard a voice say suddenly.

Sakura's heart beat accelerated as she recognized that loud but threatening voice and quickly looked up to confirm her suspicion.

Kakuzu and hidan were both standing on the roof before her looking down at her in a mixture of awe and respect.

Sakura watched cautiously as they jumped down from the roof and landed before her.

"Who are you?"

She asked as the man known as hidan came closer.

At her question Hidan's grin widened, threatening to tear his face in have as he stared down at her.

"The names hidan bitch and I'm deaths companion, who the fuck are you?"

He answered as he ran his hand through his hair slicking it back.

She regarded in wearily for a minute debating if it was a good idea to answer him or not.

"My name is sakura and I suggest you use it shit head, instead of calling bitch."

At her words Hidan's grin got even wider if it was even possible.

Damn, this girl was hot, strong, and had a dirty mouth, hidan was in love.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes at the way hidan was staring at the pink haired girl and sighed. Though he couldn't really blame him.

It was true what that man had said earlier, not many women survive in the fire city and seeing one so young and beautiful in this shit hole called district 7 through the two off a little. At first he had written her off as dead in a few days but was pleasantly surprised to see how she knocked that man through the wall so easily.

She was powerful.

Thinking about it, he had decided it would be beneficiary to take the girl to their leader. Smirking he connected eye with hidan and watched as realization dawned on him. Kakuzu watched as hidan moved closer to the girl with his ever present cocky smirk.

Sakura was seriously confused.

After she had told the silver haired man off he only seemed to get happier. She stole a glance to the other man and noticed he was off in his own little world much like hidan was. Smiling to herself she quickly took the moment of distraction to turn around and escape.

Or she would have if it wasn't for the sudden arms that were currently wrapped around her.

She shrieked in surprise as she felt herself being lifted into the air and onto hidans shoulder.

"What the hell? What are you doing you freak?"

She yelled as sjhe thrashed aroundin an attempt to get loose.

"We're taking you to our leader, girl."

* * *

There it is!

The second chapter.

Hope you guys like it and don't forget to review


End file.
